I Am Satoru
by ThatOneGuyFromThen
Summary: When Satoru shut his eyes just as the clock struck midnight, he had expected to open them to the sight of his cheap apartment and a now useless virtual reality system. What he hadn't expected was for him to wake up back in Nazarick, with his surroundings now very much real, and his body very much human.
1. In Another World

**Alright, let's make ourselves an Overlord fic, eh folks?**

 **Gonna be honest, at first, I did intend for this to be an OC/SI fic, as stories like that are my personal bread and butter. Upon seeing just how flooded this site is with those exact stories however, and also seeing just how much the community as a whole hates them, I decided that perhaps a different route would be a better idea. And so, I wrote a story revolving around the second most over saturated theme in the Overlord fandom. Albeit, I hope that this one will be a slightly more light hearted take on the genre.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. It is the property of Kugane Maruyama and so-bin.**

-0-0-0-

'Goodbye, _Yggdrasil_.'

Opening his eyes to look at the forced logout screen that he was sure awaited him, Suzuki Satoru instead turned his head side to side, surprised to find himself staring into an empty black canvas rather then the main menu of _Yggdrasil._ 'That's strange. I thought we were just going to be sent back to the login screen? Did the forced logout just completely shutdown my Navgear?' Questioning this, Satoru reached up his hands to take hold of his headset. However, a strange, heavy, cloth like sort of barrier prevented this, keeping his arms from raising any higher then his shoulders. 'What the- what's going on? What is this thing?'

Moving his arms around wildly in an attempt to shake off whatever it was atop of him, Satoru was eventually able to free his arms from the cloth prison, having found a rather large hole directly at the centre of his chest. Leaning forward, the salary worker reached up to remove his helmet. The games automatic shutdown was most likely the cause of his screen being a pitch black sea of nothing, and so manually removing and powering off the device would most likely be the only way of fixing it.

Sure, the product label warned that removing the gear while it was still powered on could damage the system, but that didn't particularly bother Satoru at the moment. All that he cared about was regaining his vision. And besides, who cared if he did end up breaking the machine.

Without _Yggdrasil,_ the device was practically worthless to him.

Reaching for the helmet, Satoru was surprised to find that, in place of cold, metallic hardware, was yet more strange cloth. Once again surprised, the confused salary man pressed down against the cloth, trying to search for the gear underneath, yet only feeling his own short, messy hair instead.

"What?" Now truly perplexed as to what was going on, Satoru began to feel around his body and turn his head side to side, desperately searching for an answer to his question never ending list of questions.

Was he still in _Yggdrasil?_

'No, I can't be. Its already been more then a minute since they were supposed to shutdown.' Looking to the corners of his vision, Satoru was able to confirm this belief, as both his in game HUD and toolbar had disappeared, leaving him in absolute darkness. 'So does that mean I'm just at my home screen?.. No, If that were the case, then why aren't my other apps and wallpaper here instead of just a bunch of darkness? And what is this thing on top of me?'

"Lord Momonga, are you alright?"

"Wha- Who's there?!" Recoiling away from the sudden voice, Satoru looked towards it, unable to see just who it was that had called him 'Who the hell's in my apartment?! Did they break in?! I-Is that why there's a bag over my head?!'

"L-Lord Momonga, It is I, Albedo, Overseer of the Nine Floor Guardians and your devoted servant." Hearing this, Satoru suddenly stopped in his movements. Albedo? The NPC he'd just been sitting next too? "Is everything alright? Why have you hidden yourself within your robe?"

'M-my robe? Is that what this is?' Reaching up, the confused salary man searched for the edge of the hood of his cloak. Eventually grasping the soft material between his hands, Satoru tore away the blinding cloth, finally regaining his vision and revealing his surroundings to him.

The sight that greeted his now uncovered eyes brought a look of shock upon the young man's face.

Standing before him was possibly the most beautiful women Satoru seen, with deep raven hair that flowed down her back, and soft, porcelain like skin the carried not so much as a single imperfection upon it. Staring into her golden eyes, Satoru felt a blush come upon his face at the women's close proximity.

Backing up in his seat, Satoru suddenly looked around, noting how he was in fact not in his Navgear chair, but rather, still sitting upon the Throne Of Kings. Looking around quickly, he too noted how the Tomb Of Nazarick surrounded him on all sides.

'What's happening? Why am I still in the game? Did the shutdown get delayed?' Thoughts going a mile a minute, Satoru was suddenly cut off by a gasp to his side. Looking back, the young man was met with the beautiful women, Albedo, now that he got a good like at her, staring at him in a mix of shock and horror. Grimacing slightly, Satoru did his best not to show his pain.

While it wasn't the worst reaction a women had ever had upon seeing him, it certainly wasn't the best either.

"Lord Momonga... What's happened to your beautiful self?"

"Hm?" Looking at her questioningly, Satoru turned to look down at himself, a gasp of his own emitting from his mouth at what he saw. Sitting atop the Throne Of Kings was not Momonga, his in game avatar, but rather, a scrawny, pale skinned, humanoid body. HIS body. Staring at himself in shock, Satoru did his best to come up with a rational explanation for what was going on. Seeing his supposed shock, Albedo took a frightened step towards her transformed lord.

"Do you... Do you not know?" Hearing the shock in her voice, Satoru once again met the succubus' eyes. Seeing just how much worry and compassion was behind them, a sudden bolt of shock paused his mind.

Albedo was talking. Albedo was showing emotion. Albedo was displaying conscious thought.

Hitting Satoru like a truck, these realizations once again left the poor salary man in a stupor, unable and unsure how to react to this knowledge. Albedo was an NPC, a program controlled by the _Yggdrasil's_ computer, something that should absolutely, most definitely be unable to display such genuine emotions. Not only this, but even for a player controlled character, displaying facial features and emotions was impossible, _Yggdrasil's_ engine simply being unable to handle such complex and minute details with its limited hardware.

'This is impossible. She looks so... real.' Unconsciously reaching a hand towards her, Satoru felt a need to touch the succubus, as if to confirm that she was there.

"Lord Momonga, What can I do? How may I help?" Reaching forward, Albedo took hold of Satoru's outstretched hand, causing the already on edge man to just about blow a gasket at her sudden and gentle touch. Even through her glove, Satoru could feel just how soft her skin was. Leaning forward even more, Albedo continued her questioning. "Are you in pain? Need I call a healer?"

Still fixated on Albedo's soft clutch, Satoru looked at her hand in shock, unable to form a response to the maiden's line of questioning do to her close proximity and physical contact. Following his gaze, Albedo let out a sudden gasp as she realized what he must be looking at.

Quickly backing away, the beautiful women prostrated herself before Satoru, once again causing him to blush up a storm, knowing full well that he was undeserving of such respect.

"I apologize, my Lord Momonga! Please, punish me as you see fit for daring to dirty your majesty with my filthy touch, no matter your current form!"

'Gah, stop doing that!' All ready on the verge of a mental collapse, Satoru did his best to look anywhere but at the bowing maiden before him. Looking around, Satoru was suddenly took notice of the room's other occupants. Standing off to the side at the bottom of the stairs, Sebas and the Six Pleiades watched on as well. Though they weren't moving, it was clear that all of them seemed to be tense, eyeing him with varying looks of curiosity and concern.

'Ahh! They've been watching this whole time!' Screaming internally at the embarrassment of the situation, Satoru searched his mind, desperate for something, anything he could grasp onto to help him calm down, to help him take control of the situation and right himself again. 'Alright just... just calm down... I can't give in to panic...'

 _"Panic breeds failure."_ Eyebrows raising as the words suddenly filled his mind, Satoru looked up towards the ceiling, almost able to hear the words of his former guild mate sound out in his ears as they played over in his mind. _"One must always have a composed and rational state of mind. Calm your heart and broaden your outlook. Don't let your thoughts take you prisoner. Keep your mind quick, Momonga."_

Remembering the words spoken to him in confidence long ago, Satoru looked towards the other occupants of the room, doing his best to steel his mental state and regain his composure, just as his guild mate had once said.

'Thank you, Squishy Moe.' While his confusion, embarrassment, and panic were still far from gone, by repeating the mantra over and over in his head, Satoru slowly began to suppress the negative emotions.

Bringing himself back into the moment, Satoru looked down towards the still prostrating form of Albedo before. Every instinct telling him to curl up into a ball and blush at the unwarranted act of submission, the barely composed salary man fought against his body and rose a benevolent hand towards her.

"N-No, that won't be necessary, Albedo. I thank you for your concern." Doing his best not to stumble over his words, Satoru spoke as a powerful leader referring to an underling. Looking up, Albedo looked at her ruler with gratefulness, a hint of concern still seen behind her eyes. Seeing this, Satoru avoided her gaze, her concern still making him feel rather awkward.

Opting to look at his feet, Satoru once again took notice of his human form.

Sitting atop his thrown with a bare chest and a mess of cloth atop his lap, Satoru felt a blush once again surface atop his face. Grasping at the cloak, he pulled the cloth up to cover his torso.

'Wait...' Pulling the material closer to his face, Satoru took in it's appearance, it's colour. 'This is...'

Laying in Satoru's hands was the cloak of Momonga, his in game avatar. Flipping the material over and over again in his hands, he heard the sound of metal clinking against the ground. Looking down at his feet, Satoru took note of eight, intricately carved rings that had fallen to the floor.

'Those are my in game rings.' Raising an eyebrow, Satoru did quick count of the circular jewelry. Noting how one was missing, the confused salary man looked towards his hand. Sitting atop his left ring finger, it's red stone gleaming in the light, was the guild ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. "Why didn't this one fall off?"

"Milord?" Looking up from his hand, Satoru once again took note of the concerned form of Albedo before him. Taking in his current situation, the contemplating man made to get up. For now, he needed some time and privacy to cool his head and try to figure out just what was going on.

"Albedo." Meeting the kneeling woman's gaze, Satoru did his best to exude an aura worthy of respect while regarding the succubus. Looking towards her lord with admiration, Albedo awaited her masters orders. "I will be retiring to my quarters for the time being in order to process this phenomenon. For now, remain on stand by before reporting to my quarters within the hour, but do not inform any of the other NP- Uh... Guardians or servants of what has occurred here. Understood?"

Bowing her head, Albedo acknowledged her master's orders. "Of course, Lord Momonga. I shall speak not a word of this occurrence until your majesty says otherwise."

Nodding, Satoru stood up. "Good, then If you'll excuse me, I'll..." Pausing, the previously composed man felt a sudden draft go through the room as well as a weight settle at his feet. Raising an eyebrow, Satoru looked down, a look of horror settling upon his face upon seeing just what was resting beneath him.

"L-Lord Momonga!"

Having completely forgotten that the robe no longer fit him, Satoru had stood up without holding it, leaving the luxurious cloak to unceremoniously drop down to his feet, and leaving both his upper and lower body...

"Phew, phew~" Ignoring the wolf whistle that had emitted from one of the more daring Pleiades, the embarrassed leader of Ainz Ooal Gown quickly reached down to the floor, desperately pulling the overly large robe back up to cover himself. Blushing furiously, Satoru looked back up, coming face to face with the frozen gaze of Albedo. More embarrassed then he'd ever been before, Satoru raised his hand free hand quickly, instinct guiding his body as a light suddenly surrounded him, his body slowly disappearing within it. Making use of his guild ring, Satoru teleported away, desperately escaping the embarrassing situation as fast as his enchanted ring would allow him too.

-0-0-0-

Kneeling whilst staring directly forward, Albedo looked towards the spot that her lord had been standing not a moment ago. A deep crimson blush upon her face, the succubus finally, slowly began to stand up. Still mildly hunched over, the leader of the floor guardians seemingly muttered something over and over again under her breath.

Reaching towards the spot where the transformed Momonga had just moments ago stood, Albedo bent forward, her head stoping just where her master's waist would have been.

"It was right here... Fffffnnnnnnn!" Inhaling deeply within the empty space, a rather disturbing grin broke out across the women's face as she wrapped her hand around a seemingly invisible object in mid air. Seeing just what was going on, Sebas decided it was time he step in, lest the Great Hall see more disturbing sights then it already had that day.

"Ehm!" Clearing his throat, the head butler gained Albedo's attention, the succubus quickly snapping from her day dreaming and turning to face her subordinate. "Albedo, If I may ask, might you perhaps shed some light as to what just happened?" Standing up from her spot at the foot of Nazarick's throne, Albedo began descending down the staircase.

"At first Sebas, I was unsure. I had merely been standing at Lord Momonga's side when out of nowhere, his body suddenly disappeared within his robe as if he had shrunk." Recalling the incident from her point of view, Albedo watched as Sebas calmly nodded his head.

"That's what it looked like from down here as well. And then, he removed his robe to reveal his new form, correct?" Watching as Albedo nodded, Sebas brought a thumb up to his chin, an inquisitive look coming across his face as a thought occurred to him. "And, most importantly, it would appear our lord had no idea as to how this occurred. Do you have any theories as to what's going on, Albedo?"

"Why, isn't it obvious." Watching as a blush and lewd look slowly dawned upon Albedo's face, the head butler of Nazarick raised in mildly concerned eyebrow. "Lord Momonga took on such a bizarre form so that we may finally... finally... Kyah!" Squealing in an incredibly girlish manner, Albedo looked away while grasping her cheeks, unable to control her wild fantasy. Able to deduce just what the succubas had in mind, Sebas did his best to not let his internal disgust present itself.

"Are you... certain, those are his intentions? Milord Momonga seemed to be just as surprised by his transformation as the rest of us." Swiping a hand to the side to dismiss his idea, Albedo haughtily turned her head to the sky.

"No, I'm certain! Despite being the absolute picture of perfection in his normal form, Lord Momonga is without the... capabilities to produce an air whilst maintaining it. As such, he has reduced himself to the body of a lower life form for the sole purpose of finally bedding me. Why do you think he flung off his robe to the floor upon before leaving? For theatrics? No! That was to show me just what I must be ready to endure upon meeting with him in his bed chambers!"

"Actually, I think Lord Momonga had simply forgotten that his clothes no longer fit him before standing up. He did seem rather embarrassed by the-

"Yes, that must be it!" Wrapping her arms around herself, Albedo let out a strange cooing noise as she quickly began making her way towards the Great Hall's exit, completely ignoring Sebas' own line of thought in favour of her own far less rational one. Noticing this, Sebas stepped forward.

"Albedo, just where are you going? Did Lord Momonga not instruct you to remain here on stand by until called?" Looking back at Sebas with shock, Albedo stopped in her tracks.

"Do you jest? You can't seriously believe that I'd be willing to present myself in a sensual manner while looking like THIS, do you?" Gesturing towards her immaculate and unblemished form as if it were a mere pile of filth, Albedo once again began making her way towards the door. "No, if this is the night Lord Momonga and I finally commit ourselves to one another, then I must be perfect. Perfect!"

Exiting the Great Hall of Nazarick, Albedo continued speaking to herself, leaving Sebas and the Pleiades alone in the large room, each not sure just how to react to the situation as a whole.

-0-0-0-

Appearing in a flash of light within his own room, or rather, the room of his alter ego, Satoru collapsed backwards onto his bed a moment later, absolutely and completely exhausted by all that had occurred only within the last ten minutes.

"What the hell is going on?" Sighing to nobody but himself, Satoru stared up at the extravagant ceiling above him, taking in its intricate design with only mild interest.

A million thoughts flooded his mind as he felt fatigue slowly overcoming him, the cushion filled bed beneath him not doing any favours in helping him to stay awake. On top of that, If he truly was in his human body, then that meant he had gone more then twenty hours in a row without sleep. Wanting desperately to give In to rest, Satoru felt his eyes slowly closing, the extravagant room around him slowly fading from view as-

'No!' Shooting up, Satoru sat forward atop his bed. Shaking his head side to side, the salary man brought himself back to reality. 'Rest can come later. Right now, I need to figure just what's going on.'

Standing up, Satoru took hold of his robe before striding towards a mirror standing in the corner of the room. Standing before it, the determined ruler took in his appearance.

Plain. Unkempt. Dull. Lacking any and all forms of grace or refinery.

'Yup. Definitely me.' Confirming that not only his consciousness but also real world body had been transported into _Yggdrasil,_ Satoru began brainstorming.

Roughly ten minutes ago during the server shutdown, he had appeared inside the game, sitting exactly where he had been during the shutdown. As if that hadn't been confusing enough, he had appeared in his real life body, rather then as Momonga, his in game counter part. Had he awoken like that, then things would've been far more explainable.

But he hadn't. His very flesh and blood had somehow come to be within the Tomb Of Nazarick, which in and of itself had become real as well. The animated movements, touches and sentience displayed by the NPC's were all proof enough of that.

'Maybe the server shutdown messed with my gear, short circuiting the plug while it was still attached to my nervous system and keeping my consciousness trapped within the game while heightening my senses of touch and sight... No, even if something that far fetched were to happen, then only my mind would have remained within the machine, not my physical body... What if...'

A thought suddenly coming to mind, Satoru looked down at his hands. Specifically, at the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown that adorned his finger.

"What if... This is real?" It was a ridiculous thought, but not one Satoru was so sure he could dismiss. (Somehow), it made more sense then him simply being stuck within the game. After all, if that was the case, then why had everything suddenly become more realistic. Thinking the idea over a bit more, Satoru looked back at himself in the mirror.

This idea needed testing. If the world had in fact become real, then a survey of the entire Tomb of Nazarick would be necessary to confirm that things had changed from they're digital counterparts into the real thing.

Stepping towards his door, Satoru stopped as he felt a breeze once again brush against his body. A light blush coming to his face, the ruler of Nazarick turned back to his mirror.

Perhaps the survey could wait until after he had some proper clothing.

Looking at his ring again, a thought came to Satoru's mind. If he had been able to use his equipped item, then did that mean he still had access to his stored ones as well? And perhaps even the ability to use his own magic? A slight smile making its way into his face at the thought of casting spells, Satoru did his best to keep his giddiness under control.

Calming himself, the salary slowly reached forward. In _Yggdrasil,_ all he had needed to do was reach out in front of him to open his item box. So hopefully...

"Yes!" Space shimmering around his hand, the very air seemed to ripple as Satoru's arm suddenly disappeared, coming back seconds later as the grinning salary man pulled it out of the strange portal along with a simple brown cloak. Smiling at his success, Satoru quickly put the cloak on around him. It lacked any and all forms of status buffs, but for now, all it needed to do was protect his modesty.

Upon dawning the cloak however, the salary man's bright smile faded.

Just like his standard Overlord robe, this cloak was also far to large for him, the opening at the front meant to show his skeletal chest now revealed his entire torso, while the length of the sleeves left his hands where the elbows should have been. Hell, nearly an entire foot of the cloak lay at his feet. Looking at himself in the mirror, Satoru couldn't help but to compare his current form to that of a child wearing they're parents clothes in an attempt to look grown up.

Contemplating the strange situation, a look of realization suddenly came across Satoru's face as a harrowing though came to mind. Reaching forward again, the inquisitive male pulled another robe out of his item box before clothing himself, once again left standing in an over sized outfit. Continuing this process with multiple different cloaks, items, and armour sets, Satoru eventually collapsed to the ground, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

As he suspected, not a single one of them fit. Looking himself in the eyes through the mirror, Satoru spoke to himself.

"I'm not Momonga any more." Though it was obvious just by looking at him, the thought had only then fully occurred to Satoru. In the world he'd been transported too, he had ceased to be an Elder Lich, having become a human, flesh, blood and all.

"Alright... This... This is bad." Doing his best not to hyperventilate at the realization, Satoru slowly pulled the last robe off of him.

He was no longer an Elder Lich. This meant that not only did he no longer fit the clothes and equipment meant to be worn by a far larger body, but also, he may have lost access to the traits and spells affiliated with his undead form as well. If that was the case then... he was powerless. Nearly every spell he had learned had been for the sake of making his undead class more powerful.

Here he was, supposedly in a world where the NPCs he and his guild mates created long ago were now vastly more powerful then him and had come to life. And, where life came, so did freedom, the freedom of choice. Who was to say that any of the guardians and servants of Nazarick remained loyal to him? Especially considering his current appearance. Hell, the only reason Albedo appeared to recognize him as Momonga was because he had transformed right beside her.

'Albedo...' Thinking back to the encounter, a blush appeared upon Satoru's face upon remembering just how mortified he had been. Her soft touch, her perfect skin, her flowing hair, her-"Aaaggghhhhh!"

Running his hands through his hair, Satoru stopped the flow of impure thoughts before they could get any worse then they already were. Getting back on track, he thought back to the interaction with the succubus, doing his best to ignore the more vulgar parts of the conversation in order to focus on the interaction.

She had seemed concerned. Caring. Genuinely worried for his well being upon his sudden transformation. Traits that a loyal servant would definitely have. And seeing how she had agreed to obey his order when he left...

"I can trust her." For now, it seemed that he'd be able to trust in Albedo, at least enough to have her meet him in his room for some basic questioning. And judging from how much time had passed, she would most likely be outside his door within a matter of minutes. Looking down at his still nude form, Satoru brought a hand to his chin as a thought came to mind.

While it made sense that he had lost access to his magic and equipment as and undead, that didn't necessarily mean he had lost everything. Sure, he had spent most of his levels learning Lich and Necromancer skills, but that didn't mean he didn't have a couple spare points put into basic elemental and none race specific spells.

So perhaps...

" **Create Greater Item!"** Throwing his hand forward, Satoru imagined a robe and outfit similar to what he had worn previously, but with a few modifications so that it would fit and be compatible with his current body.

Standing there in silence, Satoru patiently awaited for his spell to be cast. Nearly a minute later, he continued standing there, the spell having still not gone through. Squinting his eyes, he nodded his head as if confirming something.

'Just as I thought. High level magic like that is out of my reach right now. But what about...' Thrusting his hand forward again, Satoru pictured a far less extravagant uniform with far less perks then what he had previously imagined.

 **"Create Lesser Item!"** A flash of light suddenly surrounding him, Satoru shielded his eyes as a weight began to settle atop his body. Seconds later, the flash died down. Opening his eyes, Satoru let a smile come to his face.

Just like Momonga, a deep black cloak with a hood and purple accents adorned his figure, though it now lacked the gold trim. Beneath it, a white tunic and simple brown trousers with boots made up his figure. Though the loss of his typical extravagance in _Yggdrasil_ was disheartening, Satoru was just happy to finally be clothed. Not only that, but the realization of his theory being confirmed let a whole other wave of ease calmly pass over his heart.

'So, I'm not completely powerless.' Looking over his form, Satoru began to put together all his assembled information. 'I may no longer be Momonga, but I do have access to his items, equipment, and magic. What I can use however, is dependent on my current class, species and magical capacity. I think anyway. I'll have to test out just what all I can do with this body. Wish I still had my status screen though. That would make this a whole lot easier.'

Nodding to himself, Satoru took a look around him, taking in his personal quarters. It wouldn't do well to be testing spells willy nilly in his bed chambers. "Maybe the arena on the sixth level? That would be a good place to-

"Lord Momonga, I have arrived and have sufficiently prepared myself for what is to transpire. May I enter?" Hearing a knock and a voice from beyond his door, Satoru looked towards it. Giving himself a quick once over, the young man headed towards the heavy oak frame before opening the door. Going to speak, Satoru once again found his tongue stuck in his throat upon taking in the waiting form of Albedo. Still as beautiful and life like as she had been in the throne room, the blushing salary man noted how a deep shade of crimson played across her own face as well. Looking her over, he also noted how the ends of Albedo's hair seemed to be wet.

'She must've just been taking a bath. That's why shes so flushed.' Clearing his throat, Satoru addressed the succubus. "I-I'm glad you made it Albedo. I require your assistance." Smiling, Albedo bowed her head.

"But of course, Lord Momonga. I live but to serve you."

'Ugh, why does she have to talk like that?' Still not used to the overly respectful tone, Satoru stepped forward, shutting the door behind him. "Well then, I need you to accompany me to the stadium on level six." A look of confusion suddenly coming across Albedo's face, the succubus questioned her master's orders.

"The stadium?" Confused by to the sudden change as to what she believed was about to transpire, a look of shock and an even deeper blush suddenly came upon Albedo's face. Surely her lord didn't intend to do... "That", in the stadium? Even for her, such a thing as what Satoru was suggesting seemed to cross a line.

And yet...

"Ohhhh!" Collapsing to her knees, Albedo let out a rather suggestive sounding moan. A small part of her, deep within the reaches of her mind grew only more excited at the thought, of her master taking her out in the open, where any passer by could see them. Panting, the succubus looked up at her master with a disturbing look in her eye. "If that is where you wish it to occur, Lord Momonga... Then let us go." Standing above the gasping maiden, Satoru stood with a look of shock and embarrassment on his face, a blushing colouring his entire head a shade the rivaled even Albedo's.

'W-Why the hell is she moaning like that?!' Looking away from the beauty's lust filled gaze, Satoru did his best to calm himself down, both mentally and physically, before speaking again. "W-Well, um... Alright then. I mean, If your that hung up over it, maybe I can just do this in my room, but I'm afraid I'd break the furniture in there with what I want to test-

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Interrupted by Albedo releasing yet another moan, Satoru brought a hand up to defend himself as the succubus clutched at her shoulders, her body shaking. "Oh, to think that Lord Momonga has such prowess that he could risk ruining a room's very foundation with his movements alone is... Is almost to much to handle!" Steam almost coming out of his ears do to his rising body temperature, Satoru decided that leaving the succubus alone for the time being may perhaps be the best option. Though he had wanted the loyal NPC to stay alongside him as a means of identification and protection from other guardians of Nazarick that either didn't recognize or no longer wished to serve him, in her current state, the blushing salary man wasn't so sure Albedo would be able to do either of those things. Clearing his throat, Satoru raised his left hand up in preparation to use his ring.

"Lord Momonga... Take me now!"

"W-What!" No longer able to control her body, the blushing Albedo threw herself at her lord, grabbing hold of Satoru just as the surprised man activated his guild ring, transporting he and the succubus to the sixth level's Coliseum and leaving the previously noise filled hall quiet.

-0-0-0-

 **Sans even half of the power he had before, as well as a passive buff that let a socially anxious person such as himself survive in such a world, just how will our protagonist fare in these circumstances. Shall he thrive, or shall he fall? Will he take to the front lines, or sit in the back while letting his far stronger servants shoulder the burden in his place? Will Satoru hang onto the memories of his guild mates and the pride they took in their creations, or will simple human lust get the better of him and lead the salary man to do the unspeakable? Find out in the next exciting chapter of I Am Satoru.**

 **So, all kidding aside, I get that this chapter might've been a bit confusing, and that it might have had a rather abrupt ending, but I felt like if I tried to cram the whole first 4 chapters of the light novel into just 6,000 words, I'd be doing the source material an injustice. Thus, more explanations and such will follow in the next chapter which should be up soon. Though coming from me, that probably doesn't mean much.**

 **And as I said earlier, while this chapter might have come off as a bit angsty, I'm probably gonna keep things a bit more humorous and light hearted rather then then the, "going full blown dark fantasy/Now that he's got a dick, he's gonna be sexing up all the ladies," type of story that is more common with these type of fics.**

 **Other then that though, I'll do my best to update this as frequently as possible alongside my other two works. If your a fan of my writing and desperate for more content, then by all means go check them out. Make sure to leave a review if you have any criticisms or ideas that could help the story, or even if you just want to leave a kudos. All support and criticisms go a long way in making these fics as great as can be.**

 **Thanks for stopping by. Cheers, Eh?**


	2. Test Your Might Within The Arena

**Holy. Shit.**

 **I'm sorry to be crass, but I was not expecting that many people to actually read this thing. When I posted this fic, I had honestly not put too much thought into it. It was just a slightly different take on a very common idea within the fandom. And yet, here I am with almost 100 followers after just 1 chapter. Hell, username Awareness Bringer actually went out of his way to get Satoru added to the character selection roster. So, you know, that's got me pretty freaking psyched.**

 **Other then that though, this chapter could've been out a whole week earlier with about 5k words, but after reading through it myself, I immediately knew that it was not worth the amount of support the first chapter had been given. Thus, went over it again, added some stuff, put in a lot more effort and now, a week later, it is complete.**

 **And so, as requested, here is chapter 2 of the story I originally didn't think would fair too well against the vicious Overlord community but has instead gone on to become my most popular fic in just a matter of days. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Overlord is property of Maruyama Kugane and so-bin. I don't own jack.**

-0-0-0-

The Colosseum of the Sixth Floor. Nearly identical to the Roman Colosseum found in Italy, the enormous circular arena was built as a form of amusement for the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, where captured raiders would be forced to fight onslaught after onslaught of increasingly powerful mobs while the powerful undead guild watched from the sky box. Designed to be as close to it's real life counterpart as possible, the Colosseum stood at an impressive 157 feet tall and had been copied down to the very last detail. Real IRL months had been spent designing it, and the arena truly stood as a testament to the might of _Yggdrasil's_ most infamous PvP guild. So, for any servant unfortunate enough to be assigned to work within its massive confines that day, it was rather disheartening to see just what what it was now being used for.

"A-A-Albedo, W-What are you doing?!"

"Just relax Lord Momonga! It will all be over soon!"

Grabbing at Albedo's wrists, Satoru did his best to fend off the women's assault on his person as he desperately flailed on the ground. Having been shoved onto his back by the raven haired maiden the second he'd been about to teleport, the suprised young man now found himself being straddled by the succubus as she made to tear away at him.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Desperately fighting against the succubus, Satoru found himself on the losing side of an uphill battle, Albedo's vastly superior physical stats making it rather easy to swat his hands away as he attempted to defend himself. 'Damn it, I shouldn't have gotten so comfortable around her so fast!' Panicking, Satoru took a moment to look at Albedo's face above him, feeling another wave of fear run through his system at what he saw.

Smiling, blushing, and panting frantically, it was clear that Albedo had lost control.

Realizing that he had no chance in a battle of might against the far stronger combatant, Satoru quickly searched through his mind, desperate for a way of defending himself. In his current position, reaching for an item was out of the question. That meant his only option left was magic.

'But I don't even know if I can use any of my offensive spells!' The thought coming to mind, Satoru was torn from his strategizing by the sound of cloth tearing in real life. Looking down, Satoru grimaced upon seeing that Albedo had torn open his tunic, grinning manically as she did. Seeing that the last of his measly defense had been taken away, the struggling salary man realized that it would be now or never for him to put his spells to the test.

Looking up at Albedo, Satoru felt a ball of guilt settle in his stomach for what he was about to do.

'Sorry Tabula.'

 **"Shock Wave!"** Casting the 2nd tier spell, Satoru felt a sudden wave traverse through his arm before a feeling akin to belching emitted from his palm.

His palm that was currently pressed flat against Albedo's stomach.

Suddenly rocketing backwards off of Satoru, Albedo bounced across the Colosseum's floor for a few moments before coming to a stop. A moment later, the now dirt covered maiden shifted before slowly raising to a crouch. Watching as the succubus raised her head, Satoru felt the guilt inside him grow tenfold.

Shock. Confusion. Pain. Those emotions and more marred Albedo's features.

'No! She's just trying to get me to lower my defences again!' Quickly raising up off the ground himself, Satoru stood up, holding his hand out in preparation for another spell. **Shockwave** was a low level attack, useful only against weak armoured foes and for it's knock back feature. Though it had been useful in pushing her away, Satoru doubted it had dealt any lasting damage, especially considering that, even without her armour, Albedo still had one of the highest magical defences in Nazarick.

"L-Lord... Momonga..." Watching as Albedo warily reached a hand out towards him, Satoru once again prepared a spell.

"Stay back! Don't come near me!" Flinching away at her lord's sudden and brush attitude, Albedo did as said, lowering her hand and remaining on the ground as a ball of fire slowly appeared in Satoru's hands. Seeing it, he slowly began to calm down. 'Alright, It looks like I can use 3rd tier magic like **Fireball** too. Maybe I'm not as weak as I thought.'

Continuing to hold the spell at the ready, Satoru met Albedo's confused gaze. Steeling his own, the prepared male pointed his free hand at the succubus. "I'll give you one chance to tell me why you attacked! And if it was simply the betrayal of Ainz Ooal Gown, then let me tell you right now, that was the biggest mistake of your life!" Doing his best to appear intimidating, Satoru questioned his target. A look of shock coming across her face, Albedo stuttered out a reply.

"L-Lord Momonga... I didn't... I would never-

"Albedo, look out!" Hearing a voice suddenly echo out from behind, Satoru quickly made to turn around-

"Aaaaggghhhhhh!" Letting out a gurgle of pain, Satoru screamed as something thin and unbearably hot wrapped around his throat, cutting into and burning the flesh of his neck 'W-What the... the hell is this?!'

Looking down, Satoru saw what was wrapped around his neck. A strange, intricately made whip that was somehow emitting fire across its surface. Reaching his hands up to grab it, the injured salaryman suddenly felt a tug on the chord, forcing another rush of breath out of his throat and bringing him down to his knees.

'S-Shit!' Tears welling in the corners of his vision, Satoru grasped at the chord, crying out as pain flared in his fingers upon grabbing the flame covered whip. Doing his best to ignore it, he continued to pull, successfully slipping his fingers under the rope. Pulling at it, Satoru found himself making hardly any progress. 'D-Damn, I'm gonna... gonna pass out before I... b-before...'

One of his legs giving out, Satoru fell further to the ground, collapsing into the dirt as his vision began going black. Mind about to go blank, the dying salary man desperately weighed his options, desperate for anything in his limited inventory he could use to save himself.

Sadly, with the lack of oxygen making it's way too his brain and the searing pain in his neck distracting him, no such miracle sprung forth from his mind.

'Shit...' The last of his strength fading, Satoru's body went lax, no longer able to stave off the darkness surrounding him. The last dregs of consciousness starting to fade, the lonesome salary man closed his eyes one last time...

"Aura, stop this now!"

"Ggaauuuhhhhh!" Airway suddenly opening, Satoru breathed in a large gulp of air, greedily sucking on what oxygen he could as his body was resuscitated. Coughing and wheezing, he rolled over onto his side, taking as much pressure off his respiratory system as he could.

"Lor... Ga! Are y... right?!"

"Wai... Hats... Monga?!" Hearing distorted voices behind him, Satoru suddenly remembered his situation. Rolling again, the alerted young man stumbled in a crouch, looking in the direction of the voices. Vision still blurry, Satoru was only able to make out the vague shapes of multiple figures moving towards him. Raising his hand, he made to shout out a threat when a blistering pain in his neck stopped him.

"Gaacckkk!" Choking in pain, Satoru brought a hand up to his neck, regretting it a moment later as the pain increased upon contact. Tearing his hand away, the confused salary man looked down at his digits to find that flowing blood now covered the fronts of them.

"Lord Momonga, please let me heal you!" Hearing a voice right next to him, Satoru quickly brought an arm up to defend himself when, instead of the burning pain from before returning, he instead felt of wave of pleasant and cool energy wash over him.

Blinking a few more times to get back his vision before cautiously looking up, Satoru found himself looking at the concentrating face of a small child, their large eyes clenched shut as they focused on whatever it was they were doing. Looking down, Satoru then saw just what it was.

Holding a small wooden staff up too Satoru's neck, the child's cane and hands glowed with green energy as the burning pain in his neck began to fade. Mere moments later, the aching subsided, becoming not so much as a dull throb. Opening their eyes, the child revealed that their Iris' were two separate colours, a deep green and azure blue.

"A-Are you alright, um... Lord... Momonga?" Looking at Satoru with the type of affection only a new born pup could have, the small child caused the older man's brain to freeze for a moment before he snapped back to reality.

"O-oh um... Yeah, thanks."

"Lord Momonga!" Hearing another unfamiliar voice beside him, Satoru turned his head to find another child similar in appearance to the first prostrating on the ground, their forhead touching the dirt from how low their head was. "I'm so sorry! I-I came out here when I sensed that someone had teleported into the arena, but then I saw some guy I didn't recognize attack Albedo and I thought that he must've been a raider so then I just moved without thinking and I... I... Lord Momonga, I'm so sorry!" Whipping their head up, the small child revealed that they too had mismatched eyes. Mismatched eyes that were, at the moment, streaming a river of tears.

"Wh-Wh-No that's, um... it's fine... kid." Grimacing, Satoru looked away from the crying child, not quite sure how to react. He'd never exactly been the best with children. Suddenly taking in just what they had said however, Satoru whipped his head back to the weeping child. "Wait, you were the one who attacked me?!"

Flinching, the small blonde meekly nodded their head. Looking at the child warily, Satoru brought a hand up to rub his neck. Seeing this, the well dressed child quickly began to speak again.

"B-but it was only because I thought you were a raider! I swear, I'd never even think about attacking you otherwise!" Hearing this, Satoru hesitantly nodded. If the kid in front of him really was an NPC, then their attacking of an unknown figure was only logical. That didn't however explain the behaviour of the other resident of Nazarick only moments earlier. Turning to Albedo, Satoru questioned the currently kneeling women.

"Then, Albedo, why did you attack me?" Reacting similarly too when he had first asked the question, Albedo looked at Satoru with absolute clarity when she spoke.

"Lord Momonga... I would never dare attack you, even if all 41 of the Supreme Beings commanded as such." Raising an eyebrow at the rather bold statement, Satoru did his best to understand just what was going on.

"Then, what were you doing earlier after we teleported?" A tiny blush coming to her face, Albedo turned her head away.

"I must apologize again for that milord. In my excitement I... may have lost control of myself there."

'Lost control? So then she didn't even mean to attack me?' Putting the pieces together, Satoru's eyes went wide. Nobody had intended him any harm because of his transformation or they're gained sentience. The child before him had only attacked after they'd seen him threatening...

'Albedo...' Looking towards the women in question, Satoru felt a fist full of guilt once again impact his stomach. She had never intended to hurt him in the first place, having only pinned him to the arena floor because she had lost control of herself and had no management of her actions. And while the knowledge that Albedo could suddenly go off kilter so easily was concerning, it did not warrant attacking the women.

In her moment of weakness, Satoru had blatantly attacked her and treated her as a threat.

'Shit...' Meeting the succubus' gaze, Satoru sighed before standing up. Turning to face Albedo, he then bowed his head, earning a gasp from all present members in the arena.

"L-L-Lord Momonga, what are you-

"Forgive me, Albedo. You meant me no harm, yet I struck you regardless."

"Lord Momonga, please!" Feeling a pair of hands grasp onto his shoulders, Satoru found his head suddenly raising before coming face to face with a horrified Albedo. "Please, don't lower your head to a lesser being like myself! I am entirely responsible for all that has occurred here today, so there is no need for you to apologize to me, now or ever!"

"And the same goes for me!" Looking away from Albedo, Satoru turned towards the two children, both looking at him with the same expression as Albedo. Now able to take in their full appearance, Satoru noted how the pair of twins were in fact Aura Bella Fiore and Mare Bello Fiore, dark elves and guardians of the 6th floor. Stepping forward, Aura brought a sleeve up to wipe away her tears from earlier before looking at her master seriously. "In fact, I ask that you punish me for what attacking you!"

"W-what?" Surprised, Satoru felt his eyes go wide. Just moments ago, Aura had been prepared to suffocate him with her whip, and now here she was, asking to be reprimanded for it?

"A-Aura..." Looking at his sister worriedly, Mare slowly turned Satoru, a hint of fear behind his eyes. Meeting the child's gaze, the still startled man wasn't sure how to react.

'They're afraid of what I'M going to do?' These ungodly, massively powerful creatures that he and his guild mates had created years ago were the ones feeling nervous around HIM? The skinny, pale, non threatening human?

Feeling exasperated by the confusing situation, Satoru ran a hand through his hair. His brain was already too close to collapsing to deal with this right now. Maybe he should've just taken that nap earlier? Not only would it have put him in a better mood and left him far less delirious then he currently was, but it also would've let him avoid the bizarre situation he was in. 'Too late for that now though.'

Shaking his head, Satoru looked down to the short girl. "Look, Aura, I know you feel bad about attacking me, but Mare already healed the wound, so it's fine, alright?"

"But it's not fine," shouted Aura, clearly displeased with not being reprimanded. "I attacked a Supreme One! And, if Albedo hadn't stopped me, then I might've..." Trailing off, Aura looked solemnly at the ground, seemingly frightened by what she herself had been about to say. Sighing, Satoru felt his patience running dry, wanting the stalemate between servant and master to end.

"Lord Momonga, If I might interject." Hearing Albedo speak up behind him, Satoru turned to the succubus, noting the serious expression on her face. "I believe that Aura's guilty conscience will only be relieved if she is punished for what she has done, even If you have already forgiven her for her actions." Raising an eyebrow, Satoru turned towards Aura, noting how the short girl was urgently nodding her head at Albedo's suggestion.

Grimacing slightly at the idea of, "Punishing", a child, Satoru looked at Aura warily. "Is that... Really what you want?" An increase in nodding speed confirmed his question. Sighing, the exasperated salary man scratched the back of his head in annoyance. It seemed that now the only way to beat them, was to join them. Shaking himself off, Satoru did his best to re adopt his serious persona.

"Very well. Aura, if punishment is the only way for you to come to terms with what you've done, then so be it." Holding a hand out towards Aura, Satoru watched as the young girl knelt before him. "However, as you can probably see, I currently have more pressing matters that need attending to. Most importantly, the current predicament that I'm facing with my body."

Gesturing to himself, Satoru crouched down to Aura's level, shocking the girl as he looked her in the eye. "So, would it be alright if I postponed your punishment to a later date?"

"O-oh, well... Alright." Hesitantly nodding her head, Aura agreed. Nodding his own head in return, Satoru stood up.

"Good, now then, on to more pressing matters. Aura, Mare." Pointing towards the opposite end of the arena, Satoru spoke to the pair of children. "Would you two mind setting up some targets for me? There are some tests I'd like to run."

"Yes, Lord Momonga." Speaking in unison, the two dark elves quickly ran off, both sending him mildly confused looks over their shoulders before disappearing down one of the arena's tunnels a moment later. Watching as they left, Satoru yawned, the last of his adrenaline leaving his body as the tense atmosphere finally gave out. Did he even have enough energy left to do his testing?

"Are you feeling unwell, my lord?" Remembering that he was not entirely alone, Satoru turned to Albedo. Seeing her worried gaze, the tired male felt guilt slowly well up in him again. He really didn't deserve the amount of loyalty and compassion she was offering him, especially not after what he'd done just moments ago.

"No, I'm fine." Awkwardly kicking the dirt at his feet, Satoru looked back to the beautiful lady. "Um, Albedo, I'd still like to apologize for hitting you like that."

Seeing that Albedo quickly make to speak up, Satoru rose a hand first to quiet her. "I know you don't believe that I did anything wrong, but from my point of view, what I did was completely uncalled for. So, would you please just let me apologize?"

For a moment, it seemed as if Albedo was once again going to offer resistance. Soon though, a pleasant smile blossomed on her face. "Very well, my lord. I graciously accept your apology, no matter how unnecessary it may be."

"Thanks." A wave of relief washing over top of him, Satoru breathed a bit easier. Another thought coming to his mind, the salary man turned back Albedo. "And, um, I know I did ask you to come here with me, but would you mind heading back to the throne room now?"

Seeing a look of hurt suddenly come across her face, Satoru felt a quick need to elaborate. "I-It's just that, well, I still do feel bad about the attack, so, if at all possible, I'd like to keep you out of harms way for the time being until I have a solid idea of just what I can do in this form.

A blush quickly coming to her face at her masters concern, Albedo gently smiled before bowing. "Very well then my lord, I shall return to my post in the throne room. If you need me, just call and I'll return here immediately."

Curtly turning around, the succubus made her way towards one of the arena's tunnels, exiting out of it and leaving the last member of Ainz Ooal Gown in solitude. Watching as she left, Satoru turned to look out across the stadium, noticing how a few golems had finished setting up multiple hay figurines that varied in size and shape. A distance away, Aura and Mare were coordinating them, both stealing glances at him every so often.

Looking down at his palm, Satoru clenched his fist. After the series of unfortunate events that he had been faced with over the last hour, he was finally alone and able to concentrate. Able to stop questioning how things were and start testing. Able to quench his worry with confirmation.

Smiling, Satoru looked back up at the figurines, his face now concentrated and free of worry and anxiety. Imagining the spell he needed just as he had three times before now, Satoru Slowly raised a hand upwards, the previously undead guild member feeling a large amount of power suddenly build inside him.

 **"Dragon Lightning!"** A jolt of electricity going through his arm, Satoru felt his heart stop and eyes flash white before a burst of heat erupted from his hand. Vision coming back to him, Satoru watched as a bolt of lightning raced out across the arena. Suddenly morphing in midair, the bolt seemed to take the form of a roaring dragon before crashing into a large straw figurine modeled after an unmoving ogre.

The results were instantaneous.

Tearing the model apart in a matter of seconds, the bolt of lightning surrounded the straw figure, creating a small pillar of light the shown throughout the arena before dying down. The light fading, what had once been a tall and intricately crafted target was now a pile of burning ashes. Watching the destruction unfold, Satoru felt a childish grin come to his face.

Dozens of hundreds of times Satoru had cast that spell in _Yggdrasil,_ it's results always the same and never changing. It was a sight he had ingrained in his memory and one that hadn't changed in the slightest even in this new reality. And yet, there was something different about using it now.

The sensations, the colours, the power that had circulated through his system. When compared to the game, using magic now just felt so much more... real.

Rolling his eyes, Satoru did his best not to laugh at his own stupidity. It felt that way because it WAS real.

"Nice one, Lord Momonga!" Hearing Aura call out to him from across the arena, Satoru looked over to the small girl, noting how she and her brother seemed to have enjoyed the spectacle, the more timid of the two grinning lightly as well. Smiling, a stinging in his hand suddenly drew Satoru's attention away from the pile of embers and pair of kids.

Looking down at his palm, Satoru's slight grin quickly morphed into a look of shock.

His palm was red, almost glowing with heat and clearly in the beginning stages of a nasty burn. Hesitantly poking it, Satoru let out a small hiss of pain.

Had the lightning caused that?

Thinking back on his other castings, Satoru raised an eyebrow. Though he'd been distracted when he'd used them, **Shockwave** and **Fireball** hadn't left any trace effects or lasting damage to his person after using them, so why had this one left him burnt? Was it the lightning? Had the damaging element been the cause of it?

"No... if that was the case, then why didn't **Fireball** burn me?" Perhaps because he'd only been holding it without actually casting the spell? Or maybe...

Could it have something to do with the spells power?

Both of the previous spells he'd used had been low tier, low MP cost spells that took barely any thought to cast. **Dragon Lightning** on the other hand was a much stronger spell, meant purely for offense and to deal damage to a moving opponent with it's heat seeking ability. So maybe, at the cost of a more powerful and multi purpose spell, his body suffered a small amount of damage in return. If that was the case, then...

"What'll happen if I use an even higher tier spell?" Looking at his burnt hand contemplatively, Satoru rose his arm upwards, his open palm once again facing the target range. Gritting his teeth in preparation, the focused salary felt energy surge up inside him. "Mare!"

"Y-Yes!" Calling out too the small child, Satoru glanced over too him for a moment.

"Would you mind preparing yourself to cast a healing spell again?" Raising an eyebrow in concern, Mare hesitantly nodded his head. Nodding his own in reply, Satoru turned back to his target.

If his theory was true, then casting a spell higher then 5th would undoubtedly result in more damage then just a simple burn. Most likely, if a spell only at the middle of the power spectrum was hurting him this much, then it was possible anything higher could run the risk of killing him. However, there was also the chance that his theory was false, and that he would sustain no damage instead. Either way, he wouldn't know unless he tried.

'Well, nothing ventured... Nothing gained.'

 **"Napalm!"**

Gritting his teeth in preparation, Satoru waited for the sensation of spell casting to come, as well as the pain that would surely follow it. Planting his feet, he continued to hold his stance, making sure he was ready for any possible knock back. Seeing their master do this, Aura and Mare both covered their ears and crouched low, unsure of just what power their master was about to unleash.

"..." For close to a minute, Satoru continued to stand there, arm outstretched, prepared for the worst to occur. Yet, nothing came but a calm breeze throughout the arena. A small, embarrassed blush coming to his face, the salary carefully edited his pose before turning away and coughing into his fist.

Carefully striking the position once more a moment later, Satoru focused deeply on the spell. Perhaps he just hadn't been trying properly before.

 **"Naaaaa..."** Stretching the word out, Satoru did his best to gather his entire being into his hand, imagining the pillar of fire that the spell would go on to create. **"Palm!"**

Thrusting his hand forward, Satoru once again steeled himself for what was to come. And, once again, he was met with naught but empty space, and the confused look's of two children from across the arena floor.

'Whats going on?!' Noticing the concerned glances, Satoru did his best to keep a neutral exterior. Bringing a hand up too his chin, the not-at-all composed man nodded his head on an understanding way as if to confirm something he had been questioning. 'Alright, just think this out carefully. Now, as a plus side, I didn't take any damage, but right now, what concerns me more is that nothing happened at all. It's just like what happened with... Wait...'

 **Create Greater Item** and **Napalm**. Both were high level spells categorized as 7th tier. One was for utility while the other was for combat. What mainly separated the two however was their respective MP cost. While the latter was a high tier spell, it's cost in proportion to it's effects was relatively low. **Create Greater Item** on the other hand required far more magic to cast, having to use enough of the limited resource to completely recreate existing gear or even create entirely new pieces of equipment that varied in size, shape, and density. Still not knowing the full capabilities of his form at the time, Satoru had merely brushed off his failure to cast the first 7th tier spell in his bedroom as having his MP lowered. But now, with **Napalm** also having failed to work despite it's far smaller cost, his theory of simply having a smaller MP pool was moot. Thus, that left only two conclusions left for Satoru to come too.

Either his MP was shot and he had already drained his entire pool with only three castings of lower tier spells and one middle tier spell, or...

'I've lost access to the spells I've gained as Momonga as well.' Though the former theory was a far more pleasant, if mildly pathetic thought, Satoru wasn't so sure that was the case. While he was certain his magic pool had suffered as a result of his transformation, Satoru doubted it had decreased so drastically from his in game avatar's form as to run out after so few castings. Thinking back to his time in the bed chamber after appearing in the tomb, the theorizing salary man thought over exactly what had happened during his search of the item box. While he had in fact been unable to wear most of his equipment, a few select items and weapons had remained upon his body.

Specifically, equipment that he had never used. Weapons, rings, armour pieces that, while he had never been able to equip them, had none the less remained taking up space in his inventory do to their high value and the slight desire Satoru had every so often to change classes.

Not that he ever would.

And yet, despite their lack of value to him originally, it appeared that the only equipment he had been able to equip were the ones he either hadn't or couldn't use as Momonga. Combining that knowledge with what he had just tested with his spell casting, a solid yet disturbing explanation for his weakened power could finally come to settle within Satoru's mind.

Everything affiliated with Momonga was gone. Well, perhaps not gone, but more accurately, unusable. His main gear and robes refused to be equipped, his skills and race traits had been nullified, and the high level spells he had learnt as an Elder Lich had become unusable. This too explained why he had been able to use the weaker spells in his repertoire. With **Dark Wisdom** , he had been able to learn far more spells then was the standard in _Yggdrasil._ So, if he had lost access to that one ritual spell, as was most likely the case, then that meant that every spell he had learnt after it's casting had too be lost.

Sighing at the complex theory/explanation he had only just that moment thought up, Satoru tiredly messaged his temples. If his theory did prove to be true, then that meant a whole separate series of tests would be necessary to see just which spells he'd lost, which items he could use, why exactly more powerful spells seemed to hurt him, not to mention everything he had to still figure about the game becoming reality.

"Ugh..." It seemed that even within his favourite video game, thankless, tedious, repetitive work still found it's way into his life.

"Lord Momonga, is everything all right?" Hearing the sound of moving feet heading towards him, Satoru turned to see the approaching forms of Aura and Mare. Stopping beside his master, the younger of the two tentatively held up his staff.

"D-Do you need me to cast **Heal** , Lord Momonga?"

"No, I'm fine." Waving his hand in the negative, Satoru cleared his throat. Much like Albedo in the throne room, both of the children before him had just witnessed him in a moment of weakness, a side of himself that he couldn't afford to show. Not as an adult before children, and certainly not as a leader before his subordinates. Turning towards the pair, Satoru looked both children in the eyes, a serious look floating behind his own. "Aura, Mare, as you have already seen, my current physical form has undergone a rather noticeable change."

Nodding, Aura scratched the back of her head with a questioning look on her face. "Yeah, I was kind of wondering about that."

"Now, alongside that, it would appear that my magic has weakened as a result. And with you two having now bore witness too that, I need you to swear that you won't speak a word of this to anyone else within the Tomb. Understood?"

Bowing deeply, both dark elves nodded. "Of course, Lord Momonga. I'll take that secret to the grave."

"A-and the same goes for me, Lord Momonga." Smiling, Satoru nodded at the two.

Turning around, he looked back to the still remaining targets standing on the arena field. While it was true that he now needed to see exactly which spells he could use, Satoru believed that, for the time being at least, the time consuming task could be pushed to a later date. He had already confirmed his magical ability and the loyalty of two more guardians, and had come up with an admittedly flawed yet solid theory as to why parts of his inventory and spell repertoire had been taken away.

Thus, he had already accomplished what he had set out to and more. As such, he could now move onto researching some of the other aspects of Nazarick that still remained a mystery.

I.E. Surveying the tomb to make sure it hadn't also changed alongside him. Turning towards the pair of children, Satoru offered the two a goodbye before beginning to walk away. An entire sweep of Nazarick would be necessary too properly-

"Wait, Lord Momonga!" Hearing a voice call back out to him, Satoru turned around to see the tiny form of Auta quickly chasing after him. Stopping before him, the short girl looked up expectantly. "Lord Momonga, you still haven't... you know."

Sheepishly leaning on the balls of her heels, the tiny dark elf looked anywhere but at Satoru's eyes. Taking a moment to guess what the girl was talking about, Satoru sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Was she still on about that?

...No. That wasn't fair of him. He had no right to trivialize her concerns, even if she was a child. Just like he had with Albedo, Aura felt guilty for what she had done and needed some way to make up for it.

Kneeling down to her level once more, Satoru looked Aura in the eye.

"Aura, I know that this might not make you feel better, but if you'll let me say it again, I really don't blame you for what you did." Seeing that the young girl was moving to inturupt him, (Just like Albedo had earlier), Satoru quickly held up a hand to quiet her. Smiling, in a hopefully friendly manner, Satoru tilted his head to the side. "Actually, I'm proud of you for what you did."

"...What?!" Laughing lightly at the young girl's reaction, Satoru continued his explanation.

"When you attacked me, you acted exactly as someone of your position should've. You attacked an unknown individual in order to protect the tomb as well your captain, who appeared to have been in danger. I couldn't have asked for a more appropriate response to the situation from you."

"But... But..." Frantically looking at her hands as if searching for an answer, Aura turned to look up at her lord. "That person turned out to be you!"

"Yeah, and you absolutely crushed me. If Albedo hadn't stepped in, I have no doubt you'd have killed me." Gasping, a look of horror came across Aura's face. Turning to look at the ground, the small felt a wave of misery wash over her. Though she had only implied it before, her lord had just flat out said it. Spoke the truth of what would've happened, something so horrifying the she it scared her just thinking about it.

Tears welling in her eyes, Aura's terror was suddenly lifted away as a hand placed itself top her head. Looking up, the small girl was shocked to see Satoru smiling down at her.

"And that's a good thing." Stunned by the words her master spoke, Aura did her best to make the words click in her mind. Seeing her confusion, Satoru looked at her seriously. "Aura, when my friends... My comrades and I created you and the others, it was with the intention that you'd be strong enough to be our equals in combat so that you'd be able to protect us against invaders who would rival us in strength. And with what you did too me in the arena, you proved that our efforts weren't in vein. In that moment, you were a testament too all of Bukubukuchagama's hard work."

"...Do you... really think so?" Watching as the girl's head turned to look at the ground, Satoru noticed how Aura's shoulders slowly began to shake.

"Yes. I do." Hearing the sound of sniffling suddenly occurring from the small child's face, Satoru smiled as he gingerly rubbed Aura's golden hair. Looking past the crying girl, Satoru then took notice of Mare still standing a ways away. Awkwardly shifting in place and looking from side to side, it was clear the tiny boy had been listening in. "And the same goes for you Mare!"

Hearing his name called, the short guardian looked up in surprise.

"If you hadn't been so quick to act, I doubt I'd have a throat to be talking with right now."

"O-oh! W-well, I mean, I should've been able to heal you even faster then that but..." Looking meekly at the ground, Mare eventually turned up to look at Satoru, a small grin on his face. "Thank you, Lord Momonga!"

Standing up from his position, Satoru lifted his hand from Aura's head. Looking up, the dark elf gazed at her master with the remnants of fresh tears in her eyes. Nodding towards her, Satoru made to turn around.

"Now then, like I said, I still have some other things I need to check around Nazarick. Including an overview of every floor." Looking at the small girl next to him, Satoru raised an eyebrow in what he hoped was a mischievous way. "So, this floor has better be in the best condition possible for when I return, right?"

Gasping, Aura quickly wipes away the last of her tears before nodding with vigour, now looking up at Satoru with a confident smirk. "Of course, Lord Momonga! Mare!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Come on, you old wet blanket! We've gotta go make sure that this floors in the best condition possible for Lord Momonga's inspection."

"R-right!" Bowing once before she left, Aura quickly sprinted off, grabbing hold of her brother as she passed him. Screaming out a goodbye as he was pulled away, Mare was quickly dragged off.

Sighing in content, Satoru watched as the pair of twins happily bounced off. Maybe he wasn't so awful with kids after all?

He'd meant what he said.

While most of Satoru's mind was concerned with being surrounded by beings far stronger then he was, a small, childish part of him was also in wonder and awe at seeing the creations of he and his allies brought to life. At seeing them moving, breathing, and living.

Smiling, Satoru felt another yawn threatening to break his composure. Knowing that he would soon be running on empty, the tired salary man knew he needed to start his survey before he collapsed. This however didn't exactly fill him with the energy necessary to start the job.

While it made sense to search from top too bottom, the task in and of itself would take more then just a few hours, if not an entire day to complete, and that wasn't factoring in anything going wrong along the way.

His bright mood souring slightly at the realization of how much more work was ahead of him, a thought suddenly occurred to Satoru as he raised his hand to teleport. Looking at his guild ring, a realization made itself known to the tired salary man.

Hesitantly bringing his fingers too his temple, Satoru focused internally before a word echoed out in his mind.

 **'Message!'** A light jingle suddenly playing in his head, the sound of a phone ringing echoed within Satoru's mind for a few seconds before a sharp click cut it off.

'You called, Lord Momonga?' Albedo's voice breaking through the silence, Satoru felt a slight smile come too his face. **Message** was a spell meant for long distance communication between two players, though it had also been used to give orders to NPC's that were out of range. Luckily, that second feature seemed to have carried over into the new reality.

'Yes. I'm sorry to disturb you after just sending you back to your post, but would you mind doing me a small favour?'

'Of course, Lord Momonga. For you, there is no such thing as a favour. Simply give me an order, and I shall carry it out with vigour!'

'Uh, right...' Still mildly uncomfortable with the floor guardian's willingness to serve him, Satoru continued. 'Albedo, because of my sudden transformation, I'd like a survey done the tomb to see if anything else has changed as a result. However, if the Pleiades are still in the throne room with you, would you mind assigning them the task instead? I doubt I'd be able efficiently recon everything myself, and I believe some help on the matter will help things go more smoothly.'

'Of course, my lord. There is no need for one such as yourself to waste your time with such a basic task. I will assign Sebas and the maids too it at once.'

'Good. Have one maid assigned to two floors at a time, aside from the 8th and 10th. I don't want to risk anyone being injured on the 8th level, and I'd rather oversee the 10th one myself. Then, have Sebas followed by the remaining two maids do a recon of the tomb's surface. If they encounter any resistance, have them retreat and report the information back immediately, understood?'

'Yes, Lord Momonga. It shall be done.' Nodding, Satoru hung up on his end, a sigh escaping his mouth as a leaned backwards, a few bones in his spine popping as a result. With the Pleiades and Sebas now doing the survey of Nazarick for him, the tired salary man was now left with a bit of spare time before the news was relayed back to him.

A smile coming to his face, Satoru yawned before activating his ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Disappearing, the Coliseum was once again left empty.

It would seem he'd at last be able to get some rest, if even only for a little while.

-0-0-0-

 **Eeeeerrrrrrmmmmm. Still feels bad about hitting Albedo like that. Granted, hitting the ground probably hurt her more then the actual attack had, but emotionally, I doubt getting sucker punched by the person you love and are giving yourself too can feel to good.**

 **So, onto the first topic that needs addressing, YES. I do in fact know that weapons and armour adjust to fit the wielders size and needs. However, as was explained in this chapter, all equipment and outfits that had directly been linked to or were part of Momonga's primary build and set up have been made unusable by Satoru for the foreseeable future. What the exact cause of this however has already been lightly poked at by one or two reviewers. For now though, the reason behind it shall remain a secret.**

 **And now, onto the reviews. So, do to the amount of reviews that were posted, and me not wanting to make the AN section to big, I'll only be responding reviews that ask questions or that raise interesting points. This does not mean I don't appreciate the ones that weren't selected however. Trust me when I say that any and all forms of support/criticism are the main reason I do this.**

 **Lunafanficsinc: Thanks for being the first review.**

 **DeathstrokeNorris: Yeah, I still do plan on making the SI fic at some point as I do actually have the first chapter of that one done, but I think I'll hold off on releasing it for a while so that I can focus on this story. And when I do release it, trust me, it'll be more of a shit post parody then the standard power fantasy, wish fulfillment SI that everyone in this fandom is sick of. Anyways, thanks for the feedback.**

 **Vatsal Srivastav: Thanks. I'm doing my best to distinguish myself as much as possible from other fics of a similar nature, so it's nice to here feedback on that. And, yeah, it just wouldn't be Overlord without some questionable moments like that, now would it?**

 **Awareness Bringer: Thanks for the support you've been offering. And hey, that's a pretty interesting concept that you've got as well. I'll probably stay away from it though. That way, if you end up writing your own fic that's similar to this, you won't have given away your best ideas. As for the the second part of the review, most of what you said there will be covered in the upcoming chapters. And thanks again for the Satoru S. tag.**

 **Randy the Imperial Guardsmen: Only time will tell with that one good sir. Most likely though,** **the next few chapters should reveal just how Satoru stacks up against those in the New World. And yes, anyone who doesn't believe Cocytus is certified badassery incarnate needs to rethink thier viewpoints on life.**

 **OriginalRukh: While I do feel I might've characterized him as a bit more of a wet towel then was accurate, I feel the fact that he didn't have his emotions kept in check as well as being nude and somehow teleported into his favourite video game as a human rather then his avatar meant that he wouldn't be able to act exactly as he had in the original content. Either way, thanks. Criticism is just as important as support.**

 **Agurra of the Darkness: Same. While most of the choices and actions made by Ainz throughout the series have been justified or at the very least logical, there have been a few moments were, even if he was no longer human, the knowledge he carries of atrocities in his own world such as human experimentation, slavery, and war should've let him see that some of what he has done could be seen as, "A dick move." Thanks for the support.**

 **Zennishi: Hope this chapter helped to answer some of those questions. As for the character sheet, I'm going to show more of Satoru's power over the course of the next few chapters before I just up and tell you guys what it is, but yes, I think a character card would be a good idea. Will definitely get on it.**

 **drstem: Yeah, I've been meaning to get a beta reader for a while now, but I've been putting off cause my other fics weren't really popular enough to warrant getting one. That certainly seems to not be the case now however. Thanks you.**

 **Bleach3834: Interesting idea. While I have a different route planned out for this story, I wouldn't mind seeing that idea made into an actual story. I totally encourage you too write that out yourself. Thanks for the love.**

 **And thank you to everyone else who reviewed, fav'd and followed. Your support fuels this story.**

 **Cheers, eh.**


End file.
